creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
PRINCESS TWITCH
Origin Betty started out as just a little girl who liked princesses and tea party's she always liked to wear dresses and tiaras, she was painting a picture when a twitch went through her body and she dropped the paint she was holding onto the girl across from her she was about to be hit when a young girl Jessa Windson went in front of her and took the blow for her. betty and jessa never really talked after that , until one day she was 15 and saw a bunch of scars and new cuts on jessa's back, she walked up to her and rubbed her hand over them, she startled jessa and asked if she was ok and wanted to talk about what those were jessa said she would and then told betty what they were and then they became friends. batty and jessa now work at the same antic shop, they also were in a relationship. jessa and betty didn't really have a good morning, but after lunch the rest of the day was good, until Betty heard a little meow come from the ally way, she picked up the cat and cuddled it for a bit Betty had always liked animals, Betty was about to put the cat down when it scratched her across the face, she dropped the cat and ran home. when Betty got home she went to the bathroom and looked at the cut in the mirror she had a weird sense of satisfaction when she saw the blood dripping down her face she had rubbed her finger in the blood and then licked it off her fingers . the next day Betty went to jessa and jessa immediately asked what had happened, so Betty explained it, in betty's first class, half way through she got a splitting headache she fell to the floor and screamed, that day she was wearing pigtails in her hair, so when she fell to the floor her hair fell in front of her face, she hadn't noticed but she started to twitch and laugh maniacally, every one in her class had backed up and left Betty on the floor, after 2 minutes Betty passed out. when betty woke u she was in a really bright room, she tried to sit up but when she tried he found her arms and legs bounded to the bed she was in, she still had that headache, she heard a loud high pitch sound, that sound made her scream, a girl in pink doctor scrubs, walked into the room, she told Betty that every thing was going to be ok, that they were just doing test's to see what was wrong, then Betty had something put over her face that put her back asleep, Betty had woken up when they had taken their brake and found that she was no longer bound, she sat up, when the same girl walked into the room she said that they hadn't found her problem, but they may have done something wrong because betty's eye's had turned hot pink, and she also seemed to have gone blind in her left eye, she was till sitting when the doctor looked at her in wish of a answer, Betty looked at the doctor "are you ok Betty" the doctor asked "it's not Betty" the doctor looked a little confused "its p-princess t-twitch" she grabbed the scalpel at the side of the bed and because Betty has really good aim she hit her mark when she through the little knife, right in the doctors chest, she had released a small scream before she hit the floor, batty walked up to the doctor, she ripped the scalpel out of the doctors chest, and carved a fancy pt into the doctors chest, "it's just a little t-twitch" she was able to get to the front doors of the hospital before security saw her bloody arms and face, they grabbed her arm, she spun around and sliced the officer right in the gut, which in result was his organs spilling out on the floor, the other officer pulled his gun out and tried shooting her, but because she is really fast she was able to dodge his bullets, she ran up to him but he was able to quickly slice under her left eye, she got really mad at that move so she grabbed his shirt and said "it's just a t-twitch" before stabbing him in the heart and twisting the knife. the young 18 year old girl known as "princess twitch" was walking up to a stream to was herself of the blood other body, when she was done she walked up to her girlfriends house, to find that jessa herself had been covered in blood, jessa told her what had happened and that she was no longer "jessa windson" she was windup, she had a little doll windup pin in her neck and one in her hair, she too had a cut on her face, it went down her nose forehead and down her nose, twitch, and windup walked through the forest and found a little forgotten cabin, they announced that they would live here. 19 year old windup and 18 year old twitch walked into their home and finally felt loved, by one another. appearance princess twitch has black hair, she has a light kind of hot pink for eyes, but her left eye is lighter then right because she is blind in that eye, twitch always wears a light pink spaghetti strap tank top with a light blue tie up shirt on top, she wears pigtails in her hair with pink hair ties to hold them up, she wears a short black skirt with white stockings, the crown she wears a top her head is made out of several little blades, and the crown is accessorized with the symbols pt in the top, she wears black stilettos. twitch has a scar that goes down her cheek that she got from a cat she picked up in a ally way, and another scar under her left eye from when she escaped the hospital powers/ability's princess twitches ability's are to, run really fast to catch her prey, she can also plan a killer party, she has really good aim with bow and arrows and also throwing knifes, she also using her singing for making her pray's ears bleed. she can enjoys drawing very obscene drawings with blood to decorate her walls. facts * princess twitch was created on November 6 2019 * twitch is 18 * to summon her all you have to do is go into a midnight dark, empty room and only put a chair in the middle of the room and then have a crown in your hands, while placing the crown on your head you have to say twitch 4 times then when your done all you have to do to finishes it is cut a crown into your arm and let the blood drip onto the floor * twitch is in a relationship with windup (a.k.a jessa windson) * Category:Work In Progress Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Female Category:Serial Killer